1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus and, particularly, relates to an ink jet type recording head which ejects ink as liquid and an ink jet type recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type recording head which includes a head main body in which a pressure generation chamber communicating with a nozzle opening through which ink droplets are discharged is deformed by a pressure generation unit, such as a piezoelectric element, in such a manner that ink droplet is discharged through the nozzle opening and a flow-path member which constitutes a flow path of ink supplied to the head main body is known as a liquid ejecting head.
The head main body is connected to the flow-path member. Ink is supplied from the flow path to the head main body or ink is discharged from the head main body to the flow path. In addition, an opening portion is provided in the flow-path member. The opening portion passes through the flow-path member in the thickness direction and a flexible wiring substrate is inserted through the opening portion. The flexible wiring substrate is inserted through the opening portion and is connected, through a lead electrode, to the pressure generation unit of the head main body. Furthermore, the flexible wiring substrate is connected to a connection substrate which is disposed on a side of the flow-path member, which is the side opposite to the head main body. The connection substrate is connected to a controller. Control signals from the controller are transmitted to the pressure generation unit through the connection substrate and the flexible wiring substrate (see JP-A-2012-81644, for example).
Further, it is necessary to increase the resolution of a liquid ejecting head and reduce the size of the liquid ejecting head. Furthermore, it is necessary to reduce the size of the flow-path member in relation to, particularly, a horizontal surface parallel to the liquid ejection surface.
However, when the size of the flow-path member is reduced, the width of a part of the flow-path member, which is an area except for the opening portion through which the flexible wiring substrate is inserted and in which a flow path can be formed, is reduced. In other words, it is difficult to provide, in the flow-path member, a horizontal flow path through which ink flows in the horizontal surface. When the area of the flow-path member, in which the flow path can be formed, is reduced, the degree of freedom in routing of the flow path is reduced. Thus, it is also difficult to provide the optimal flow path in accordance with, for example, the arrangement of the head main body.
Such a problem is not limited to an ink jet type recording head which discharges ink but is shared by a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus which eject liquid other than ink.